Diplomatic Immunity
by A Perfect Devil
Summary: There no such such thing as a human that is immune to the kind of temptation that Sebastian offers.  Sebastian/Frances. Written for the awesome Female Heero Yuy!


As a demon, Sebastian deemed the cruise ship to be incredibly inefficient as a means of traveling from one place to another. Of course this particular view came from a man who could easily swim the distance. Though he did not have much to complain about as he freely shed his normal butlering uniform and took to spending the entire night in either the casino or downstairs amongst drunk women of easy fucking. Money wasn't really of value but it was always funny to see how the losers would react when his "I bet your soul on it" bet really wasn't just some kind of joke.

The master was tucked into a bed that wasn't his, curled up in the arms of his future bride. Had this been any other teenage boy, Sebastian would've immediately expected some 'funny business' but Ciel was a gentleman and extremely awkward in the presence of the opposite sex. Prevention wasn't even an after thought with the two of them. He locked the door behind him, making sure that the only key was the one he currently held 'lest anyone find out that his little master had come into the nasty habit of cuddling.

"Good evening Marchioness Middleford." Sebastian bowed to her as she walked by.

"Hello, Mr. Sebastian. I trust that your master is sleeping with my daughter tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, indeed. I assure you that-" Sebastian said but she cut him off midsentence with a cough.

"I am well aware that he would not do anything. Come, Mr. Sebastian. I'm afraid that I am far too awake to sleep and that I am in need of company." he waved him close and Sebastian took up the offer. He too was bored late at night and he wouldn't mind spending the night with a lovely lady, either.

He followed behind her like an obedient puppy into some large room where nobody else was sitting. Frances chose to sit down in a booth in the far corner by the window, behind a rather large floral decoration. The perfect secluded area in which to be secluded from anyone that might have seen Sebastian grab a bottle of what he deemed to be the most expensive wine. His knowledge of wine was secondhand, he personally thought the taste of the drink had the same kind of foulness as month old fish soaked in sea water and wrapped in Bard's socks.

"This is far different from your normal attire. Taking a break from the color black?" Frances asked. Sebastian smiled as he uncorked the bottle.

"Ah, I have always deemed a dark red to be a more suitable match." He filled France's glass and closed the bottle, leaving his own empty. Frances was a bit confused, or she had always assumed that he was the kind of man that would partake in an alcohol beverage or two after work.

"The cut of your suit is rather antiquated, and the gold finish seems to decadent for someone on your salary to afford. Yet you have at least managed to fix that face of yours and that overly feminine hair cut." Frances said. She took a single sip from her glasses, quite satisfied with the man's choice.

"Thank you, Marchioness." Sebastian said.

"Such a drastic change, do you always do this at night?" She asked. Oh, he did something like this every night. Not quite yet, oh, but, Sebastian would steal a page from his master's diary and be a gentleman.

"I find sleep to be an unnecessary luxury." Sebastian said.

"I agree entirely." Frances said.

Sebastian sat in silence, occasionally refilling the crystal for her. They said nothing, and had no need to. They were enjoying the lonely atmosphere of the deserted room together. The walls were painted like Sebastian's overly ornate coat, Frances was looking dashing in cream and lavender. A color scheme that was a far cry for a woman of her age, almost unheard of, but with a youthful complexion she pulled it off flawlessly. Despite her constant adherence to ridiculous rules formulated since before Sebastian's birth, she still managed to stay at the very top of fashion. Her pale blonde hair and bright blue eyes made Sebastian contemplate on how wonderful that gown would look on his bedroom floor.

"Temptation is the oldest trick in the book." she said, bringing up sudden conversation, snapping Sebastian out of his perverted fantasies.

"I believe that temptation is far older than the book itself." Sebastian corrected her. Of course, above any one else, he would know.

For a second he wondered what just what he would do with her. The classic in-and-out wasn't good enough for him, wasn't good enough for her. No, a woman like Frances had already done that hundreds of times before, Sebastian had already done that thousands of times more. He bet she was probably kinky, most women of this time period really were. After all, his escapades in the opium revealed that genital piercing were all the rage right now for the women. And for the men, as well, Sebastian wouldn't disclose his involvement in the trend thought he was about ten thousand years ahead of it.

Now, was Frances a ring or barbell lady? He guessed barbell, as that was the more practical solution and far less likely to get caught on the lace that adorned the low neckline of her dress.

"It is universal. There is not a single human being alive that has been able to resist temptation in some form. It will get everything eventually. It is a matter of time rather than a matter of self-restraint. To really be able to resist temptation is of an even more ridiculous concept than immortality."

"Ridiculous for a shameless effeminate man such as yourself." Frances said.

She was on her seventh glass of wine and she had absolutely no intent to quit drinking or acknowledge the fact that Sebastian was staring at her like she was the flavor of the day. She had encountered more than many men like him, and she was married to one, her son was one, her brother was the worst of them all. She was well aware of the inner workings of the horny male mind. The complements, the coy questions, the look a predator gets before it has the prey's head in it's mouth. He thought he could get her and Frances knew he didn't have a chance in hell.

"I will stand the test of time- will you?" Sebastian asked, he moved closer to her. He dared to touch her, just a bit. After all, it was only natural that he show the huntress how it really was done.

"I left the starting gate before you were even born. Watch your tongue, and your hand." She raised an eyebrow at him and removed the hand that was resting on her muscular thigh.

Sebastian was feeling bold, or possibly bored or maybe even impatient. Not even fourteen thousand years of existing could teach him the meaning of the word 'patience', not even the teasing of this women could teach him the meaning of the word patience. He thought that when he fucked her, she would most likely top him and maybe he would let her tie his hands behind his back with his red neck bow.

Because, no, Frances would never let herself lie beneath any man, and most certainly not a man like Sebastian. She might grant him the grand permission to lie with him, but she would treat him like the monster he was. She would tie him down and she might hit him and possibly even shout at him and tell him just how lecherous he really was. That would be just fine too, because Sebastian would take it and by the sweet heavens, he'd fucking like taking it.

"I am afraid that my appearance and my age are two very different entities." he clarified, showing the absolute and literal lady killer, the tiniest flash of his fanged teeth. Not large enough to raise suspicion, but unusual to be unsettling.

Frances would not settle for anything less than perfect, and why should she? Her skin was without blemish or cover up, her flesh was the whitest silk thrown upon supple muscle and porcelain bone. There was no need for her to enhance it, a queen does need not bargain with her own subjects. So she wouldn't and Sebastian would bow down before her and he would love it. He would love to see more than her collar bones and her bony wrists and perfectly formed hand structure. He'd like to her put that hand to use.

"I assure you that I am a different entity from yourself. I do not give into temptation. My mind is free from the filth that leads to improper actions." she told him. Sebastian accepted this challenge.

Sebastian doesn't need to bargain with her because Frances has already made up her mind. From the point that she had saw his change in dress, and the second he took up her offer she knew what he was going for. She would not allow him to place a hand upon her, but she found no issue with pressing her lips against his. She grabbed a hold of his long hair an gave it a strong tug with her finger, slightly scratching Sebastian's scalp with her long fingernails. He did not mind because he knew better than to expect a gentle touch from this woman, and he didn't mind because he wasn't too fond of gentle. He let her hold his hands behind his back as she kissed him, he felt her chest press against his. She was definitely a barbell kind of woman. How long had it been since she slept with another man, if she ever had at all?

He had tried to kiss her back, perhaps sneak in a bit of tongue but Frances bit down on his lip hard enough to draw sizeable amount of blood before pulling away. She let go of his hands and watched his draw his hand to his lip and pull it away with a look of shock on his face. She actually dared to bite him. Most humans wouldn't even dare to do such a defiant thing in the face of him, yet she did it so easily. Frances didn't care if he was stronger than her, she would always be the dominant one. He wanted to be angry, but the masochist in him was too turned on by the rough treatment to even think of it. Frances smirked at him for a second but her expression changed back to one of contempt.

"You bit me." he said, pressing a cream colored handkerchief to his lip, watching it soak up the blood.

"You liked it." she told him. She was only partially correct, he didn't like it; he fucking loved it. Frances stood up and walked away, leaving Sebastian sitting there alone in the room. He watched her walk away, and decided that he would not venture further. He might save that for another night.


End file.
